CORE B: The Clinical Ascertainment and Phenotyping Core will establish the clinical and phenotypic classifications which are pivotal for the Program. Core B will also manage all of the biologic resources for the Program. The goal of Core B is to recruit patients and members of families with familial interstitial pneumonia (FIP), to characterize all phenotypes, and obtain the specimens needed to conduct all studies ofthe Program. Core B personnel and facilities will perform the following key functions: 1) patient and family ascertainment, 2) recruitment, 3) phenotyping, 4) database maintenance, 5) specimen acquisition and banking, 6) specimen retrieval and distribution, 7) telomere length analyses. Core B study coordinators at all 3 sites (Vanderbilt, National Jewish/Univ Colorado, and Duke) enter and maintain a detailed database in Progeny Software (Wolfville, Nova Scotia), including pedigree information on each family and phenotype on each individual. Core B laboratory personnel will be responsible for specimen processing, cell culture, storage and management of specimen data. Core B will provide biomaterials (serum, lymphocytes, lymphoblastoids, lung tissue) and high throughput molecular biology services (telomere length analyses) to Program investigators.